


Safe Now (Valenveira One Shot)

by whoreforcowboyswrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites
Summary: On the helicopter flight from Raccoon City, Jill attempts to get some much needed rest.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Safe Now (Valenveira One Shot)

For the first time in days, Jill finally felt safe enough to rest. Though she may have been unconscious for those 48 hours while infected, she never did truly rest. Her body was too busy fighting to keep her alive and her mind? Well, her mind was plagued with nightmares that played on repeat, always the same. Carlos would come into the hospital room to find her alive and standing up on her own, thanking God that she was okay as he grabbed her by the shoulders to tell it was all over. The city was safe. _She_ was safe. Comfort would wash over her until he would fall to the ground, retching in pain while blood poured out of his mouth and onto the tile below him. 

Crawling towards her he would beg and plead, _"Shoot me, Jill, it's the only way."_

But she couldn't do it. She never could.

In the night terrors that haunted her since the Arklay Mountains, she never once hesitated pulling the trigger on herself upon discovering her face rotting as she looked in the mirror. But with Carlos, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the trigger. She'd rather accept her demise as he pounced onto her than kill her partner.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ she thought to herself. She had to stop thinking about it.

Looking behind her, she saw Carlos in the cockpit, maneuvering the helicopter. Noticing her stare, he gave her a reassuring smile in the mirror. She smiled back at him before retuning to her resting position. She was safe. Carlos was here. There was nothing to do now but rest.

Leaning her head against the window, she looked off into the distance at the remains of Raccoon City, repeating those words in her head as she drifted to sleep.

_I'm safe._  
_Carlos is here._  
_I can rest now..._  


**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no post, huh? I forgot I had this fic in my drafts and decided to post it, even though I have no idea if the valenveira fandom is still alive. (Which I hope it is!)  
> I have another fic in my drafts, it's a much longer bartender AU for these two that's about 3 chapters, so let me know if any of y'all are interested in me posting that.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I'll be posting more on here soon!


End file.
